The 12 Days of Christmas
by nahtl7
Summary: 12 short Harry Potter one-shots for the Holiday seasons, various pairings and character. Note includes Hanukah story.
1. Tree

Nymphadora Tonks sat on the couch of her living room on Christmas Eve, wrapping her husband's presents before he returned home from the Burrow. He had gone to drop of the gifts they had found for the Weasley family. Since they could not safely leave the house due to death threats from her psychotic aunt Bellatrix she, her mother and Remus had gone through her parent's attic and found gifts. For Arthur they had found her father's old record player. They had found a stack of cook books Tonks' muggle grandparents had brought back from a visit to the US for Molly. Tonks had given Ginny a set of muggle novels she had been sent as a teenager. Remus and Tonks had also found gifts for Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Kingsley.

Tonks had just finished wrapping the last present when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tonks asked though she was certain of who it was.

"It is I, Remus Lupin." Came the answer.

"What's your favorite food?" They had decided to take a page out of Dumbledore's book this holiday season.

"Chocolate, and yours?" Remus replied.

" Pretzels." Tonks said before opening the door to let her husband in from the December cold. "No trouble, I hope."

"None seems the Death Eaters are taking Christmas off, there are a lot fewer attacks than usual." Remus replied setting down the packages Tonks assumed Molly had sent him home with.

"That's good isn't it." Tonks sighed and sat back down on the couch propping up her sore feet on the coffee table. "I wish we had a tree, it would seem more like Christmas if we had a tree."

Across the room, Remus gave a mischievous smile. "What?" demanded his wife.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small evergreen tree that would have been the right size for a child's doll house. He set it in the corner of the room, waved his wand and the tree grew until it was the perfect size. He waved his wand again and the tree was covered in bright twinkling lights.

Tonks gasped and seemed at a loss for words but Remus smiled "Merry Christmas Dora."


	2. Doves

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking hand in hand through muggle London on Christmas Eve. They had decided to spend some time alone together before spending all day with friends and family at the Burrow the next day. The walked silently past muggle doing some last minute holiday shopping alone in their thoughts. Soon they reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. The bar was pretty full for 8 o'clock on Christmas Eve and the two saw several familiar faces but everyone left Ron and Hermione as they ordered some butterbeer and sat in a booth.

"This is so different from last year." Commented Ron taking a sip of his drink.

"I know, this time a year ago Harry and I were about to be attacked by a giant snake." said Hermione.

"And I was alone at Bill and Fleur's, wondering if you two were alive…"

"Remember our 6th year when we were so mad at each other we couldn't be in the same room." Said Hermione with a small smile.

"Was almost as bad as our 4th year when we you spent all of the Yule Ball yelling at me." Ron said

"I wasn't yelling at you, you were being a jerk to me!" Cried Hermione giggling.

"Or 2nd year when Harry and I snuck into the Slytherin common room and you turned into a cat." Said Ron laughing now.

"Why are we laughing at this? These were horrible times?" asked Hermione calming down a bit.

"After everything that has happened in the past year… I look miss the petty feuds and breaking school rules." Ron said looking sadly at his girlfriend "Bill told me that joking about the rough stuff helps you get over what happened"

"I suppose Bill's right… Well I think that this will be my favorite Christmas with you so far Ron Weasley." Hermione said smiling.

Ron raised his glass "And here's to you not turning into a cat."


	3. French

"Maman! Papa! Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came, he brought presents! Wake up!" Louis Weasley yelled jumping on his parents.

Bill and Fleur groaned in unison. "Lou, go back to bed, it's 5 am." Bill muttered snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"But Santa came!" cried the five year boy tugging at his father's sleeve. Bill turned to his wife whose eyes were closed, still half asleep.

She must have sensed him move because she muttered " 'E is your son." into the pillow.

Bill groaned again rubbing his hands over his scared face. "Ok Lou, go get your sisters."

"Yay!" cried Louis jumping off the bed and running out of the room yelling "Dom, Torie, presents!"

Fleur turned to face her husband. "You let him wake them up?"

"It was either that or have him sit between us complaining until 7." Bill shrugged.

"I suppose you are right, and 'e can always go back to bed later." Fleur said with a wink.

"Definitely" said Bill and he leaned in to kiss her.

But just before their lips met they heard Louis yelling. "Maman! Dom kicked me out of her room!" Bill and Fleur groaned.

AN: A very short chapter I know but I had to finish this before I go to my mom's for the weekend. I also would like some ideas for future chapters. I need some! Happy Holidays!

**-nahtl7**


	4. Calling

Isabelle Bradford sat in her living room staring at her British cousin who had come to visit her family for Christmas. When her parents sent her a letter saying that Liz was coming to visit she'd been thrilled. She'd heard about the war that was happening in Britain and was happy her cousin would be safe, at least for Christmas. Izzy had told her friends Emily and Sarah about her cousin after she got the letter at school. Emily wanted to meet her, someone who goes to Hogwarts! Sarah whose dad is a muggle history professor told her this wasn't the first time British children had been sent to safety in America.

"She's not staying here she's just visiting for the holidays." Izzy told Sarah.

The three friends headed home from Salem Witches Institute for the Holidays. Emily to celebrate a late Hanukah with her family in Oregon. Sarah to celebrate Christmas in Ohio with her muggle parents and her brother David who went to the boy's equivalent of Salem that was out in Utah. And Izzy went home to her parents and British cousin in New Jersey.

And now two days before Christmas Izzy and Liz sat in the living room listening to Izzy's parents argue over whether or not they could enroll Liz at Salem. 'I guess Sarah was right' Izzy thought.

"So the war hasn't reached the States yet?" asked Liz.

"There've been rumors of attacks and stuff but I don't think so." Answered Izzy.

Liz nodded then looked at the clock on the wall. "You don't happen to have a radio do you?" she asked.

"Yeah actually I do." Izzy said and went to her bedroom and came back with a radio.

Liz turned it on then took out her wand and tapped it muttering spells under her breath after about a minute she said "Cedric" out load and a British voice appear over the radio. Liz smiled.

"That's Lee Jordan he used to commentate Quiditch at Hogwarts until he graduated two years ago." Liz said then listened in to what Lee was saying.

"… Luna Lovegood was kidnapped by snatchers just before boarding the Hogwarts Express earlier this week. It is believed that she was taken because her father is editor of the Quibbler, which is sort of our sister magazine." He said.

"Oh no! Poor Luna!" cried Liz

"You know her?" asked Izzy.

" Yes we're in the same year I'm in Hufflepuff, she's in Ravenclaw."

Another voice came on the radio one that was clearly of African decent. "Thanks River, other than the kidnapping of Luna Lovegood it has a quite week much to our pleasant surprise. It seems that the Death Eaters are honoring Christmas."

"River?" asked Izzy. "What is this?"

"They use code names so don't caught. This is Potterwatch a radio show that shares news with the good guys. You can't listen unless you have the password. Ginny Weasley shared it me. Her brothers are part of it."

Another voice came on the radio. "And that is one of them." Liz said.

"Unfortunately Romulus and Rainbow can't be here this week because of death threats from Bellatrix Lestrange."

" Oh that's not good either!" said Liz "Romulus is really Remus Lupin he was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my second year, best I ever had."

"Who's Rainbow then?" Izzy asked.

"His wife I think." Liz said.

"You think?" Izzy smiled then poked her cousin in the ribs "Way to be in the know."

"Hopefully they will be back next week for the first show of 1998." Said the man with the deep calming voice. "On a world prospective there has been a bit of Death Eater activity in France and the States."

Liz and Izzy looked at each other alarmed.

"Nothing major though right Royal?" said a voice that sounded almost exactly like the one that had mentioned Liz's old teacher.

"No just some sightings no attacks, no deaths." Said Royal.

"All right then," Said Lee/River "That wraps up this weeks Potterwatch. Have a safe and happy Holidays."

"Merry Christmas!" said one identical voice.

" Happy Hanukah!" cried the other.

Liz flipped off the radio and gave a smile.


	5. Rings

Neville Longbottom walked into the house he shared with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. It was Christmas Eve five years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Today was going to be a very important day Neville had decide this morning when he had walked into the store he had just come home from. Now how to bring up the topic with a very eccentric Luna.

"Luna, I-" Neville began.

"Oh great Neville you're home, I need some help wrapping Teddy's present." Said Luna happily.

"Alright. What did you get him again?" said Neville holding the wrapping paper so Luna could cut it.

" I got him some muggle toys that are characters in that book he likes. What did Harry call it? Bugman? Worm-man? I don't remember. I but some charms in with them to keep away the nargles." Luna dropped he voice so the nargles wouldn't hear her. "Their everywhere this time of year, with all the mistletoe around."

Neville smiled at her "Well we don't the nargles around little Teddy!"

They finished wrapping Teddy's present and headed out to have lunch with Dean and Pavarti at the Hog's Head. Neville had meant to ask Luna before the other couple arrived but just as he began to ask her Dean and Pavarti walked in.

After lunch they headed and meant to ask her then but before he could his grand mother stopped by to say Merry Christmas before she left to visit her friend Madam Marsh in Switzerland. She stayed for tea and they talked about everything from the war to Hogwarts to the Quibbler.

After Mrs. Longbottom left it was time to go to Grimauld Place for the Christmas party Harry and Ginny were hosting. Neville had meant to ask her before they left but Luna realized she had misplaced Hermione's present and had to go find it before they left.

Two hours later they sat with a group of their friends in the refurbished living room of Grimauld Place after exchanging presents. Neville let out a sigh and thought to himself 'It's now or never' and pulled the package he had bought this morning out of his pocket.

Neville knelt down if front of Luna. "Luna will you marry me?"

Luna for once looked surprised… but she looked happy to. "Yes of course Neville!"

Neville and Luna kissed and all there friends cheered. Neville was right it was a very important day.

**AN: Hey guys 2 thing I feel you should know **

**I need some idea for future chapters, if you like this story and want to see it continue I would be happy if you leave ideas in the reviews! **

**The next 2 chapter will be rather short due to the fact I have 2 essays, a project and a math test this week. **

**PS. Thanks to anyone that has reviewed!**


	6. Laying

Lily Evans was walking towards the girl's dormitory to get the text book she had left on her bed when she found she could not move.

"What on Earth?" she muttered under her breath. Then she looked up above her head was some mistletoe. Lily fumed she was certain who had did this. "POTTER!" she yelled so loudly the whole common room jumped and turned to look at her.

"Yes Evans" said James coming down for his own dormitory.

"Why did you put this jinxed mistletoe here? You're supposed to be head boy!" Lily accused.

James looked up at the plant above Lily's head then back at her face. "I didn't put that there." He said calmly "But if you want to get out you'll have to have someone kiss you." Then James began to walk away.

Then Lily Evans made a spilt decision so out of character those who knew her would later wonder if she'd been under the imperious curse. "Wait James" she said "Can you get me out from under here." Then she blushed.

James turned and looked mildly surprise then walked back over and gave Lily a kiss.

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Came a cry from across the room. James and Lily turned to see Sirius Black cheering.

"BLACK! Did you put that mistletoe here?" Cried Lily.

Sirius looked sheepish "No…"

Lily stormed off the her dormitory.

**AN:****Again****sorry****for****the****short****chapter****please****review.**


	7. Swans

Dobby was decorating the secret room that Harry Potter and his friends were using to learn to fight. It was the room that Dobby took Winky when she was drunk on butterbeer. Dobby was decorating the room for Christmas, because it was almost time for the great Harry Potter and his friends to head home to have Christmas with their families. Dobby knew that Harry Potter's family was dead and the rest did not like him but Dobby knew that Harry Potter was going home with the Weasleys for Harry Potter loved the Weasleys. Dobby put up some bulbs with Harry Potter's face on the tree that Dobby had magiced into the room. Dobby was ready for Christmas he had made Harry Potter a picture of him he hope Harry Potter would like. Dobby had made Winky a new dress because he rather liked her. Dobby put some tinsel around the secret room. Dobby had wanted to make Harry Potter's friends gifts to but he did not know what to get them then he thought he would make their room ready for Christmas. Dobby hug some mistletoe in the corner of the room, he didn't understand why wizards put it up but it was always there at the Malfoys' at Christmas. Dobby thought he saw some little things move around the mistletoe but he wasn't sure. Dobby put up the rest of the decorations and smiled to himself. Dobby was sure that Harry Potter and his friends would love their secret room.

AN: Very short I know sorry. I wrote this in study hall because I'm at my mom's tonight and won't have time to write other wise. Tomorrows my last day of school before break so the chapters will get longer promise. Thanks to everyone that is reviewing. Happy Holidays!


	8. Eight

"Severus, do you wish to come to the Three Broomsticks with Minerva and I tonight?" asked Albus Dumbledore. It was dinner in the Great Hall and Severus Snape was picking at his food not really hungry.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I have other plans." Snape took a bite out of his chicken.

"Suit yourself." Said Dumbledore, and he continued to eat. "Madam Rosmerta makes and exelent eggnog this time of year."

"I'm sure…" Snape muttered then looked out the window behind the staff table then seemed to release something. "I must be going Headmaster. I have something I need to do."

As Snape walked out of the great hall he was pulled into the memory of his 9 year old self:

_Severus Snape sat on the park bench in the cold December air. A young red hair girl turned the corner and ran up to him holding a box in bright paper in her arms. _

"_Merry Christmas Sev!" she cried holding out the box to him. He smiled and handed her the box that was on his lap, though it wasn't wrapped. _

_But Lily smiled anyway, and opened it. Inside was a book all about Hogwarts Sev and convinced his mother to buy. _

"_Oh Sev this is great. It's the best gift ever." She through her arms around him in a big hug. "Open yours." _

_He did inside his box was a nice new sweat shirt. "Thanks Lily, I love it." He pulled it over his head, it was nice and warm._

"_What is your family doing for Christmas?" asked Lily._

"_We don't really celebrate Christmas." Said Sev awkwardly_

_Lily looked shocked "What do you do?" _

"_We celebrate Hanukah…" said Sev_

"_Oh that cool. I didn't know your family was Jewish." Said Lily with a smile and Sev relaxed._

Severus Snape gave a small smile and went to go light his Menorah.

Pavarti Patil sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express alone, Lavender was staying at the school for Christmas because her little brother had dragon pox. Her twin sister was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends but had promised to come and visit her.

There was a knock at the door of the compartment. Pavarti looked up and to her surprise there was Hermione Granger.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Pavarti.

Hermione sat down across from her room mate. "What are you doing for the holidays?" she asked.

"Putting up the tree, exchanging presents, the usual. I can't wait until we can go to Hogsmede so I can buy nice gifts." Pavarti said.

"You celebrate Christmas? I thought since you were Hindu…" said Hermione looking rather embarrassed.

"Oh trust me you're not the first person to be surprised by that. Even Lavender was confused. No most Hindu here in Britain and in American celebrate Christmas." Said Pavarti laughing.

Hermione laughed and the two girls spent the rest of the train ride talking out Christmas traditions.

Hey readers I told you I would write a longer chapter. I'm out for break which is awesome because it's only a week until I go to the Wizarding Worlds of Harry Potter!


	9. Dancing

Minerva McGonagall sat at a table with Pomona and Poppy watching all the students dance to a popular wrock band's music. She saw book worm Hermione Granger dancing with the Bulgarian Quidditch star Victor Krum. She saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley setting with the Patil twins. Ron was glaring at Hermione.

"Oh dear, looks like we have another future couple in our hands." Minerva told her friends.

"Who?" asked Pomona.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said McGonagall as a Durmsatnge boy came up and asked Pavarti Patil to dance.

"Of course I've always thought that." Said Poppy and her two friends looked at her. "Well when one is in the hospital wing the other is always there ever since that stone incident their 1st year, Hermione was with Ron till he was let out."

"I suppose your right." Said Pomona. "You were right about James and Lily."

"Who do you suppose Harry well wind up dating?" asked Minerva. "Since his date to this ball just walked off."

"Hmm… Ginny Weasley has always fancied him." Said Poppy. "But she's here with Neville Longbottom."

"Oh that's because Neville asked her before Harry and she wanted to go the dance." Stated Minerva.

"Well who would Neville date if not Ginny?" asked Pomona, wanting her best pupil to be happy.

"He seems like he would be good for that poor Luna Lovegood. Hardly any friends and she's such a sweet girl." Said Poppy

"Maybe…" said Pomona.

Minerva watched Draco Malfoy get turned down to a dance by Pansy Parkinson. "I wonder why Draco Malfoy brought that Parkinson girl she so rude to him."

"He can be rather rude himself." Stated Pomona.

"I feel he would be better off with that Aristoria Greengrass girl who is always trying to get his attention. She clearly fancies him." Said Poppy.

"Minerva, would you care to dance?" the three women turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Sure Albus" she said and went off to the dance floor with her students.

Pomona and Poppy exchanged a look. "Do you think?" asked Pomona.

"No way!" exclaimed Poppy.

**AN; Playing match maker with other people in our marching band is how my boyfriend and I wound up dating… so I felt I would write a story about other people trying to match friends (or students) up. **


	10. Leaping

**AN: Hey guys this may be a short chapter but it's my first crossover. Harry Potter/ Polar Express!**

I'm a train. Every year on September 1st I take children from London to a school far away. Sometimes I bring adults too. Then every December I bring the children back to London to spend Christmas with their families. One year that odd blond girl was kidnapped before getting on me. The boy with the toad and the Weasley girl were very worried about her. After break I bring the children back to school in early January. I bring them to London and back during the spring too. The in June I take the students home for the summer. Then the cycle starts again in September.

But all those children don't know what I do while they are with their families for the holidays. Every Christmas Eve I travel the world. Because you see I'm a magic train.

I was made to take magic children to a magic school, so I'm magic. I can jump from continent to continent and work off tracks. I can survive Death Eater and Dementor attacks. I've seem elves and ghosts and wizards.

Every Christmas Eve I collect children from one country and take them to the North Pole to see Santa Claus. I heard one child from the magic school say that Santa is a wizard but he must not have gone to Hogwarts or he was before my time. The man who conducts me on Christmas Eve says that these children don't believe in Santa. One boy last year kept stopping me. It was rather annoying. But he did it to help another boy, so I guess it wasn't all bad. Better than those dementors.

They serve hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. Dancing men always bring it to the children. I prefer the women who pushes the trolley.

Later that night the same boy accidentally unhooked my caboose but some of the elves got it back. No matter where I am those elves are very helpful. He went into the caboose to talk to the boy he kept trying to help. One time a boy was let one my in the magic world but the women with the odd hair got him off. Her hair was brown that day though, I wonder why.

Later that night the boy came back on with the other children. He had got the first present of Christmas but he had lost it. That's sad, I hope he finds it some day. The first gift of Christmas is magic like my so I know he will.

I take all the children home and go back to London to take the magic children back to the magic school after their breaks.


	11. Piper

"God rest ye merry Hippogriffs, let nothing you dismay –" Sang Sirius Black loudly.

"Alright Sirius," cried Molly Weasley from down stairs. "It was cute the first hundred times. But now it's just plain annoying."

"Jingle Spells, Jingle Spells. Jingle all the way…" Sirius sang.

"Oh Merlin Sirius shut up with that song!" shouted Remus and Tonks from up in Remus's bed room.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to my, a phoenix in an apple tree. On the second day of -" belted Sirius as he put tinsel on the Christmas tree.

"Sirius for the love of God, shut up!" yelled Kingsley from the desk across the room trying to finish paperwork.

"Deck Hogwarts with boughs of holly. Fa la la la la – " sang Sirius as he feed Buckbeak.

The hippogriff snorted and gave him an annoyed look.

"I saw three brooms come flying in on Christmas day, on Christmas day…" Sirius sang as he made hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"That song is worse than the muggle version." Exclaimed Hermione before heading upstairs.

"Joy to the world, Voldemorts dead, I jinxed his sorry…"

"Thank you that's enough!" yelled Harry over Ron's giggles.

"Magic wand, magic wand, magic wand. I made it out of wood…" Sirius sang as he wrapped presents after the kids had gone to bed.

"SHUT UP!" roared Mad- Eye.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and as the whole group sat down for dinner Sirius opened his mouth…

"DON'T!" everyone else yelled.

AN: Short yes I know. I had no idea what to write about. Don't worry I have a great story planned for tomorrow promise. Reviews are welcome and thanks for everyone who did review.


	12. Twelve

We saw the twelve Christmas trees in the great hall.

The ones that Hagrid brought in

We imaged Christmases after the war with Ron and Hermione

With Bill and Fleur

With Neville and Luna

With Harry and Teddy

We listened to Potterwatch in the tent

After that horrible Christmas in Godric's Hallow

We were there when Harry and Ginny

And Ron and Hermione first kissed

We laughed at Dobby that odd little elf

But cried when he died

Because a part of all of us died with a least one character

We wondered about Snape because he was such a mysterious guy

And admit it you know not everyone at Hogwarts is atheist

We dream of going to the Yule Ball with other boyfriend or girlfriend

Because it's a potterhead's dream come true

But even if you can't go to a ball

Or look in the Mirror of Erisid

Or any of the stuff Harry can do

But even if we can't in real life

We can in our dreams

So keep reading keep writing

See the world

Watch A Very Potter Musical or whatever you like

Read new books and old books and fanfictions

Listen to wrock or Wicked or muggle pop

Keep Harry and friends alive in our hearts

And have a Great holiday season

No matter what you celebrate

And a supermegafoxyawesomehot New Year!


End file.
